


Freshman Year: Heroes and Villains

by QueenBeeBee100



Series: THE LEAGUE OF SAVIORS QUADRILOGY [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Strong Language, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeBee100/pseuds/QueenBeeBee100
Summary: In the near distant future, human beings have evolved tremendously, and have developed strange abilities, or "abnormalities". There are no laws regarding who or how they can be used, so some have chosen to become villains for personal reasons, while others have chosen to be heroes and stop them.Enter Katie Boren, a 15 year old girl who wants to stop villainy running amok in her city. She decides to forge her own team of superheroes in order to take down the Legion from Hell, an all-time villain organization. Will she succeed, or will she fail?Come find out.
Series: THE LEAGUE OF SAVIORS QUADRILOGY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941889
Kudos: 1





	Freshman Year: Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> The main character in this book, Katie, is actually me. I'm going to narrate everything from her perspective. 
> 
> All the characters mentioned in this book belong to me. If you want to learn more about them and what they look like, just head on over to my account on Wattpad and look for the superhero/supervillain info book.

**Wellishville, Connecticut.**

**The time is currently 12:56 PM.**

**The date is July 13, 2082.**

There are many citizens out and about today, enjoying the warm mid-summer weather that Mother Nature bestowed upon them. The afternoon sun was shining, people were chatting with their friends and family, and cars were honking and driving up and down the street.

One teenage girl was walking down the street by herself, quietly humming as she listened to the song on her phone. She had sun kissed skin, long wavy black hair with purple highlights, and deep violet eyes, which were hidden by a pair of black glasses. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt, some white knee high socks, and black sneakers. She also had a pair of purple cat ear headphones on.

It was a fairly busy and normal day for everyone, until suddenly-

_**BOOM!** _

An ear splitting explosion rocketed through the air, along with a violent earthquake, knocking everyone off balance and sending the cars skittering through the roads. The girl flinched in suprise and stumbled forward, falling onto her knees while her headphones slid off. Screams of terror and confusion echoed through the air, citizens scrambling around to get away.

The sound of heavy, stomping footsteps echoed throughout the chaos, the culprit's steely gray eyes sweeping through the crowd, seemingly searching for someone. They soon landed on the girl, who immediately froze, still in her kneeling position on the ground. A shriek of panic escaped her as she scrambled to get her footing, but it was too late. 

The steel skinned man began charging straight towards her, earning another shriek from the girl. He knocked down pedestrians and cars left and right, his attention on the poor girl. Nothing else mattered; to him, this child was a mere target worth crushing.

Just as he was about to reach her, to flatten her to a bloody, unrecognizable mess-

_**WHAM!** _

A fist came flying out of nowhere and slammed directly into the steel man's face. Almost immediately it dented and nearly cracked open. The one responsible for the defensive attack pulled back; he had blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a blue bodysuit with a familiar MI insignia on his belt.

"Hey now! Let's not hurt an innocent kid, yeah?", he asked with a cheeky grin. 

"Look! It's Mr. Invulnerable!", one of the citizens called excitedly. Those who hadn't run far enough stopped panicking and immediately cheered at the sight of one of the members of the S.U.P.E.S.

"Oh thank the Lord!"

"There’s no way that metal jerkface can defeat him!"

"Get him Invulnerable!"

The steel skinned man scowled before closing his eyes in concentration. His face filled outwards, his nose, jawline, and head reshaping themselves. Soon his face was back to its original look, and he did not look very happy.

"Step aside Mr. Goody-two shoes. Don't get in the way of something inevitable", he sneered, cracking his knuckles.

He reared his fist back and rammed it right into Mr. Invulnerable's gut, earning a grunt of pain. He quickly recovered and retaliated, this time delivering a powerful kick to his abdomen, sending him flying back a couple of feet, right into a, thankfully empty, car. Invulnerable charged towards him, but he was roughly knocked back by a double kick from the metal man.

Invulnerable quickly got back up and assumed a combat position. The steel man took slow, measured steps towards him, as if wanting to savor this moment.

By the time he was about three feet in front of him, he stopped and stared. For a moment, both men stared at each other, trying to goad the other into striking first.

Mr. Invulnerable's fist suddenly zoomed forward, its target the metal man's stomach. The latter had the same idea, his own fist connecting with the former's. Soon the two men were locked in a punching fight, both trying to wear the other down while refusing to give up. Despite how fast they were punching, neither could barely get more than a few hits on the other.

The metal man delivered a harsh backhand on Invulnerable's face, sending him back about five feet. He let out a groan of pain as he fought to get up. Unfortunately he fell back down, having reached his limit.

"Not so 'Invulnerable', anymore, huh?", the metal man mocked, walking closer to the downed hero to deliver the final blow.

The girl's eyes widened as she finally got back on her feet. The guy was getting closer, and it didn't look like anyone was gonna do something; no one wanted to get involved.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. All these people... they were all too scared to help Mr. Invulnerable. He was gonna die, and they didn't want to help!

_Well not on my watch!_

By now the metal man had reached Mr. Invulnerable, and he grabbed him by the front of his suit and hauled him to his feet so they were at eye level. He grinned wickedly and said, "I'm going to enjoy beating you, once and for all."

He raised his fist, and Invulnerable clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain.

It never came.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU STUPID METAL JERK!"

"What the-?" The metal man turned, and was met with a powerful gust of wind that knocked him off his feet, literally. He went tumbling down the sidewalk, with Invulnerable stumbling out of his grasp, who took grateful gulps of air.

The metal man crashed right into a brick wall, making him groan a little. He immediately shook his head and righted himself, and glared at the direction the wind came from. Or more specifically, the girl who controlled the wind.

"Stay out of this you little-". He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when another gust of wind smacked him, much harder than before, right back into the brick wall. He let out one final groan before collapsing on the ground.

The girl panted softly, trembling from both adrenaline and shock. She had just defeated one of the worst villains, all by herself.

For a moment no one moved, too shocked as well to really do or say anything. Then Mr. Invulnerable shakily got to his feet, and limped slightly over to the girl. He didn't look too great, but he didn't care. He knelt down slightly, careful not to agitate his injuries, and said:

"Young lady, what you just did today was both incredible but also dangerous. But if it weren't for you, I'd have been done for." He gave her a weak yet genuine smile. 

The girl blushed a little with pride, then looked at the ground. "Um well... I only did it cause no one else was gonna step in. I didn't want to lose one of the best heroes in Wellishville."

Mr. Invulnerable chuckled before resting a hand on her head. "What's your name little lady?"

"Katie. Katie K. Boren", she answered.

"Well, Katie, based on your little heroic act today, I think you'll make a fine heroine someday."

Katie's breath hitched, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Y-You really think so?", she stammered excitedly.

Invulnerable chuckled. "I know so. Now can someone come help me and call the police?", he called, now addressing the crowd.

That finally snapped everyone out of their stunned silence as they all rushed over to the duo, spouting questions and praises. They began to grow louder and more insistent, making Katie wince and shrink behind Invulnerable. Luckily he noticed this and raised his hands, silently asking the crowd to quiet down, which they did.

"Everyone please, I'm flattered by your compliments, but this young lady over here is the true hero. She defeated Metal Man, so she deserves the credit." He winked at Katie, making her blush again with pride.

"Now seriously, someone call the police and an ambulance. I think I'm about tooo..." his voice trailed off as he slumped forward, but two people quickly caught him and held him upright. Katie fumbled with her phone a bit before dialing the police and a hospital, who informed her that they were on their way.

Once she finished, people resumed their questioning, thankfully at a much gentler pace. She answered their questions as best as she could, grinning from ear to ear. Soon the police arrived, along with an ambulance; the former cuffed the now conscious yet dazed Metal Man, who glared at Katie as he was lead to a squad car.

"This ain't over ya little shit, just you wait! I'll be out of prison, and you'll be dead soon when you least expect it!", Metal Man roared, before he was shoved into the car. Katie flinched at his hostile tone, but a policewoman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, young lady, he won't be coming after you any time soon", she assured firmly. Katie nodded, though she was still a bit nervous.

"Alright everyone, show's over! Please evacuate the premises!", a policeman shouted. Everyone groaned but complied, walking away from the scene of the fight, still chatting about what they just witnessed. Soon the streets were empty, and only Katie and the policewoman remained.

"We'll have to take a little trip to the station, so we could talk about what happened today, and call your parents and inform them as well. This is gonna be all over the news tomorrow", she said. Katie nodded, but on the inside she was freaking out.

_I'm dead, I'm so dead! Mom's gonna kill me, I shouldn't have used my powers, oh God Mom's gonna kill me-_

"Come on now", the policewoman said, gently tugging Katie over to her car. The latter allowed herself to be dragged, too preoccupied with her internal panic attack to really protest.

Once they were in, the policewoman started the car, and began driving down to the police station.

As they drove, Katie was both jittery yet also weirdly ecstatic. Jittery because she knew her mom was gonna kill her, but ecstatic because of something else. What was it...?

_"I think you'll make a fine heroine someday."_

Katie's eyes widened at the little tidbit, before her face broke out into a huge grin. Ideas were already forming in her head, each one more exciting than the last.

 _Maybe that day will come a lot sooner, Mr. Invulnerable...,_ she thought to herself as she stared out the window.

**_Wellishville was about to get a new team of superheroes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> And that's about it for episode one! The rest of my characters will be introduced soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
